Can I Have A Word With You?
by enemytosleep
Summary: Written for the Livejournal group, citrus taste, with the prompt: A Little Quickie Behind the Doors


Ling sat quietly in the hallway outside of the Elrics' room. If he listened carefully enough, he could make out most of what they were saying inside. The closed door was most inconvenient, but it would be impolite to interrupt such a private conversation by entering. That he was eavesdropping on the same conversation did not bother him in the least. They knew that he was out here, and if they didn't want him listening then they should speak more softly.

He did have to ask himself why he remained outside though. He was a noble, and as such should not bow to a commoner's demands. Admittedly, he was a stranger in a foreign land, one that obviously did not share his native customs, but still. A royal ambassador such as himself should be given more respect than this. The armored boy showed proper deference, but the short one...Ling could see he was not one to bow to anyone.

Concentrating on the brothers once more, he was interested to learn that they were still planning to try and regain the younger brother's human body. He didn't think he would ever truly understand why Alphonse so desperately wanted to abandon his invulnerable form. It was such a pity that it was wasted on him like that, and that Edward was too hot headed to give him the information that he needed regarding that type of alchemy.

Yes, that Edward certainly had raging fire within him. While Ling could see it being bothersome (and had on some occasions), it was also sort of nice; being who he was, a noble heir and future king, there were few who would stand up to him. Edward never hesitated though, not for a moment. He didn't care who Ling was or what title he held. He'd speak his mind like he were his equal, and in some dark corner of Ling's mind, he really liked that about him. He wouldn't concede this victory over him though, not to Edward. It was far more fun to keep playing this game of theirs, pushing the boy's buttons.

He sat outside the hotel room all night long. He didn't quite slept, though he did remember dreaming. Maybe he was spending too much time around the brash blonde, as the boy was slowly invading his mind. He'd had plenty of questionable thoughts about him in the last few hours, and he wasn't sure just what to make of them.

It was the boy's fire that intrigued him. He'd yet to meet anyone with that kind of raw passion, someone who wasn't afraid to show it. He wanted to taste that passion, to be taken over by it. If anyone were to have reign over him, it would be this boy. It was decided then.

A while later the Elrics were stirring within their room. it was only a matter of time before they were ready to leave this place and continue on their path. Ling didn't know how far he could follow them, seeing as he had his own goals to meet, and he didn't want to loose this chance to surrender to Edward's will. He would have to make his move very soon.

Finally, the brothers emerged from their room. They were obviously surprised to learn that Ling was still waiting for them; it was written all over Edward's face. Not giving the startled alchemist a chance to find his tongue, Ling stood and addressed him directly.

"Could I have a word with you?"

"I guess," Ed stammered, still not over the shock of finding him outside his door.

Ling slipped by him and entered the empty room, motioning for Ed to follow. Once the other boy had stepped inside, Ling moved forward and pressed the door closed, trapping Ed between it and himself.

"I want you to control me."

"What?"

Ling didn't wait for an answer, instead crushing hip lips into Edward's. He pressed his body against the other's, enjoying the hard feel of his body. He pressed his knee into his groin, rubbing against it gently, asking for his permission. Ed moaned into his mouth as he tried to press himself as far into the door as he could, almost as if he were trying to press through it to the hall outside. This would not do.

Ling moved his hands from the door and to Ed's shoulders, caressing his mismatched arms with his thumbs as he tried to pry Edward's mouth open with his tongue. He wanted to taste him, to sample his zeal. Why wouldn't he relent?

Suddenly, and quite forcibly, Ed shoved Ling off of him. The Xingese youth opened his eyes to see Ed wipe the back of his hand over his mouth, as if he were trying to wipe away a foul taste. How rude of him.

"I don't know what the hell your deal is, but you're not coming with us, and you'd better not fucking try that again."

Ling said nothing, only smiled as he admired Ed's ass as the angry blonde stalked into the hallway. He had enjoyed that little taste of him, and would not be satisfied until he had had more. Ed would get over himself in due time.


End file.
